This application relates to pressurized fluid systems and more particularly to an apparatus for regulating the pressure in the system. The invention will be described with particular reference to a pressure regulator containing a spring loaded bellows assembly but it will be appreciated that selected aspects of the invention may have application in related fluid environments and uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,734 discloses a predecessor regulator, the disclosure of that patent being hereby incorporated by reference.